


妩媚

by Libate



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libate/pseuds/Libate
Summary: 总觉得最近开车越来越水了啊!dbq我是文废(´-ωก`)





	妩媚

11点的时候诸葛亮踏着霓虹走进红灯区的一家酒吧，封闭的室场内气氛刚刚燃到了一个顶峰。  
几乎所有人的目光都集中在舞池中央。那里脱衣舞娘抖动着白花花的大腿，葱白的手指捋过衣扣，在音乐高潮中将皮衣丢出去，引起满座争抢。酒客们举杯为这放荡的金发妞儿叫好，酒场的气息带着情欲的糜烂，又热又闹。  
诸葛亮就在觥筹起落间穿过人群，平静的目光直锐又不冒犯地扫过每个人的面孔，最终在某个角落停了下来。  
一个长发娓娓的美人正倚在墙边拗造型，俏脸垂在长发的阴影里，气质显挑又媚人。短马甲与黑丝修饰得腿部更加纤长，精致的套裙遮住了令人浮想联翩的秘密花园，仅仅是一个侧身的剪影也令人心驰神往。  
诸葛亮挑着眉，还是决定直接过去，以增强对方的惊诧感与无措感。哪料刚触到对方的肩，并且还想摁在墙面上好好亲昵一番的时候，脑后一物凌空而来，下一秒结结实实挂在了他的头上。  
是舞娘随手丢出的内衣。  
美人一转头看见这阵仗，弯着腰笑得特别坏，没注意额头上被弹了一下。诸葛亮翘着手指，脸上半是尴尬半是无奈。  
身后远远传来舞娘挑逗的口哨，但两个人都没有理会，纠缠着来到旁边小包厢的沙发上。  
大部分人的目光都聚焦在台上，角落还很阴暗，是个偷情的好去处。  
“那位小姐对你很感兴趣，你怎么反倒来抱我了，嗯？”  
猝不及防被推倒，温香暖玉随后贴了上来，诸葛亮被蹭得有点痒，勾着唇掐了掐对方的腰说道，“瑜儿别闹。”   
周瑜微错开头，一脸“你居然把我认出来了”的表情，在刻意修饰的眉眼与劣质香水味间显得格外浮夸。他扬着下颌，嗓音在酒色中泡得又苍又媚，“怎么找到这儿的？”  
“生意上的好伙伴下的单子，特意找你上司要的人。”诸葛亮在他臀上托了一下，周瑜便纡尊降贵地跪坐起来，顺着力道安静地接吻，缠绵间含糊着说了一句，“诸葛先生，死缠烂打可不是绅士的做派。”  
“这么张着腿坐在别人身上也不是淑女的作为。”诸葛亮哼笑。  
我可去你的淑女。周瑜不欲与他多计较，反正前几次也是撩完就跑，要不是某人故意偶遇，他也不介意就此消失于茫茫人海。  
不过都是血气方刚的大老爷们，亲着亲着就上火了。周瑜感觉诸葛亮的手愈发的不规矩，腰又被他一条手臂匝得没脾气，于是服软又混账地意思了一下：“先生，不可以在这里做奇怪的事哦~”  
美国有明令禁止夜店提供性服务。  
话是这么说，他自己手上也没停，用指尖撩诸葛亮的耳垂，再到颈侧，轻轻画着圈。头微错开舔着被吮得水红色的唇，眉梢微扬明摆着挑衅。  
诸葛亮抱着他，心情很好地接受了他的调情。他摸过周瑜的胯骨，绷在黑丝下温热又糙滑的腿面很好地取悦了他，随后沿着那优美的臀线顺势摸到股沟下陷的地方，倒是让人又惊讶地愣了一下。  
本该罩着一层薄纱的地方被开了个小口，这使诸葛亮不用扒下这烦人的丝袜就可以衣冠楚楚随意进出。周瑜的内裤也套得很随意，穿得危险也没有一点防备，很适合按在身下好好教育。  
诸葛亮猜到这口子是他故意开出来的。因为工作需要，周瑜每次都会演着不同风格的角色，就像如今妩媚勾人的模样，也是要在出任务前与不同的人多次磨合，以保证不露出一点破绽。这种透骚的职业需求让诸葛亮第一次觉得心满意足。  
周瑜则很好地扮起了“妖艳贱货”，一手撩起裙摆五指与诸葛亮的相交了一下，而后带着他的手探进幽穴。手指的进入还是让他股间一颤，但很快又故作镇定地继续吞吃下去，下颌扬得又娇又傲，欲索吻又有些矜贵的模样。  
周瑜自己把人引进来，诸葛亮倒反客为主开拓起来。男穴异常潮暖，搅动一下甚至有水洼湿漉漉的起泡声，软肉就黏上手指，一直吮吸到最里面。  
“连润滑都做好了？”诸葛亮扬眉，“你不知道我要来却做这种准备，是不是我今天不找到你，你就和别人厮混了？”  
“你猜～”周瑜拨拉着诸葛亮的裤拉链，慢慢跪立起来，脚尖上移到诸葛亮腿弯处恶意地擦过，全身又压低下来。他的位置停得很有水准，只要诸葛亮一挺腰，就能完全填满他令人食髓知味的淫穴。  
“就在这里要我么，先生？”  
“你要知道，我不介意就在这里把你干翻。”诸葛亮故意逗他。  
周瑜挺直的鼻子细细皱了一下，说不上慌乱，但还是勾着身子拽住身后的门帘，将包间与外面隔开。  
“刚刚不是骚得不行，现在又害羞了？”诸葛亮这么说着却没有阻止。  
现在这里完全暗下去了，触感代替了一切。周瑜摸准位置自己坐了下去，轻轻抽着气放松又忍不住绷紧腿根，尽管做足了润滑，那巨物还是插得他一阵虚晃，侵入的气息让他忍不住挺起胸，在诸葛亮下巴慢慢蹭着。  
诸葛亮掀着他镂空的马甲亲了上去，唇吻过微隆的乳峰衔起一粒玫红细细咂摸，舌尖顶弄着乳尖闭合的小孔似要钻入其中，激情下咬住留下一点点牙痕，仿佛怎么也不嫌够。  
仅限于一边的快意让周瑜扭着腰躲了一下，乖乖将另一边的乳头送了过去，本该来的快感却因为扭腰变得格外难熬，因为这个姿势诸葛亮的冲撞保持着平稳和缓的节奏，可敏感的部位被服侍着，他便愈发贪得无厌起来，自己含着那活儿上下运作，直到撞到最敏感的地方又浑身发软。  
诸葛亮被周瑜的反火撩得有些情动，顺着他的动势又把自己往里面推动几分，趁着周瑜方才腰软的功夫对着敏感带一阵碾磨，硬是在轻喘中发掘出愈加绵长的媚叫。  
“嗯…再深一点……”周瑜发末沁出一点汗迹，讨好地亲吻诸葛亮的耳尖。  
周遭嘈杂的音乐让耳边的低语更显娇细，虽然很大程度是刻意而为。臀部上下耸动的同时周瑜向后耙梳了一下头发，精致的眉眼带着迷乱间喷吐的兰香给人一种真实的错觉。诸葛亮环着他，偏头咬在他发颤的喉结上。  
这时候的主动往往会被肏得门户大开，周瑜的扭动甚至带上了舞蹈的技巧，驱长的性器在狭长的甬道辗转了几个来回，叫苦不迭却又自讨苦吃。  
“宝贝，你下面咬得好紧。”  
周瑜嘴唇嗫嚅了一会儿，没能止住跑火车的冲动，眯着眼哼道:“你肏开来就不紧了。”  
诸葛亮一时被周瑜皮的有些语塞，将人从腿上掀了下去，摁着肩膀来了一个并不规矩的擒拿，在周瑜自我放松的时候再次干了进去。  
片刻的空虚与餍足让周瑜脑中一片空白，头抵着沙发垫鬓发随汗渍在侧颊温顺又怜人的模样。后入的姿势被动又憋屈，这让他忍不住想刻薄一下夹着屁股将男人的阴茎挤出去，却被诸葛亮突然加速的律动搅得完全失了力气。  
“你妈的…啊…哈啊…我跪不起来了。”  
“不装了？开始骂人了？”诸葛亮一手用指腹逗猫似的挠着周瑜的颈窝，一手抬着他的腿找到一个刁钻的角度再次撞了进去，摆着花样控制他的快感。对于周瑜身体的熟悉使刺激敏感点如数家珍，同时把握着欲望的度，在将身下人推上顶端时又忽然撤回，始终不给人释放的机会。  
周瑜感觉自己快要射了，但终究还是差了那一个度，气得只想咬诸葛亮。刚回头被逮住呜呜嗯嗯地亲着，胯下与沙发的空隙挤进一只手，灵活地套弄着酸胀的性器。周瑜的脸媚不下去了，惊喘着半是错愕半是求饶地咽着，肩背却正直地浮起一阵愉悦的战栗。  
“乖，别射在这里。”诸葛亮半真半假地哄着，“说好的不提供性服务，要是被人查到证据，别说你这次的任务，就是光着屁股锁局子里也不是没可能。”  
“你真出息了……”周瑜好不容易被松口，话未说完又是止不住一声吟哦，在淫糜的气息中腻得有些发甜。“呜…你又…做什么？”  
“帮你憋一下。”诸葛亮从口袋抽出一条手帕将周瑜高挺的性器束了起来，坏心思简直藏不住，他在周瑜股缝间慢慢磨着，使得对方又别扭又畏缩地躲了一下。“走，我们去别的地方。”  
任何男人都忍不了被肏软了腿还被禁止射精的感觉，周瑜也选择性忘了刚才自觉求干的风光，刚下地就想揍人，训练有素的拳脚在这种状态下颇有几分喵喵拳的风姿，硬是没讨到半分便宜。  
腿根的失力、阴茎的胀痛使周瑜好一会儿才神色如常，偏偏有个混蛋又摸着他的腰在耳边低笑着，“你能走得动么？”  
“你先管好自己再说吧，”周瑜腰直接酥了半边，眯着眼不满地哼着，“竖起来的这东西你是自己摁下去还是我帮你切了？”说着手向下探去抓了他一下，听见诸葛亮陡然粗重的呼吸露出奸计得逞的笑容，说不明对作死的骄傲。  
诸葛亮一时不妨差没射出来，缓过劲一掌掴在这不知死活的家伙的屁股上，垂眸望着他露出几分带着邪意的危险气息，“瑜，我保证，你等会儿会非常、非常凄惨。”  
最终诸葛亮扒拉着衬衣勉强盖住勃起的形状，周瑜掩着道具裙子途中作妖。本来说着要去酒店开个房，结果半路又被诸葛亮逮着手撞进僻远的储物室，摁在架子间要他。  
周瑜正面对着诸葛亮，常常胡作非为的手为保持身体的平衡抓在圆杆上，全身做不出抗拒的动作。  
诸葛亮的气息随着储物室特有的久远感萦在他的鼻间，让他勉强想起这是他认识诸葛亮的第三年。这些年他执行过不少任务伪装过不少角色，也就是这三年间有人能一眼识破他，让他自己想找回不曾伪装的自己。  
其实他知道诸葛亮这次也会来找他的。  
“回神了。”诸葛亮弹了下周瑜的额头，接着咬上他的唇，剥夺他的全部呼吸。下一刻实在忍不住冲撞了进去，方才说的那么狠其实也舍不得欺负太厉害，精准地拿捏着快感松开了对他的束缚。周瑜没什么控制就射了出来，蓦然开闸的汗水随着略微松懈的肌肤流淌，粘稠地湿了一片。  
如果不是诸葛亮揽着他他早就跌了下去，后穴到达的高潮让他的每一处感官都敏感至极。面前人实在撞得凶，使他有点想逃脱却又无路可逃，以至于都有点后悔方才撩骚的举动，只能随着颠簸努力把持着。看上去无畏无惧其实也怕人听见而不敢叫得大声，只有在爽到极点时才绷不住虚假的面皮，压抑又委屈地哽咽出来。  
“嗯…你他妈快点…不是…”周瑜喘了好久才找回自己的声音，“你快射…慢点动呜”  
“乖，忍着点，再等我一会儿。”  
诸葛亮吻着他，看他刻意描绘的妆容因动情的泪水糊了大半，在储物室昏黄的灯光下失了妖媚，却依旧诱人。面颊在过分的情事下红得滴血，眉头皱了很久，尽是不堪承欢的风情。总之各种情绪都归他所有。于是他放任自己沉溺下去，在抽动间射了进去，给了周瑜一个短暂的调息机会。  
“问你一个问题，答案让我满意了就放过你，”诸葛亮用指腹捻着周瑜的下颌，逼得很近，方才射过精的性器退出来磨着周瑜的下体，威胁着下一秒就会变成负距离。动作带着敏锐的快感蔓延开来，情人间暧昧的逼供既甘美又凶险。  
周瑜全身都虚趴在诸葛亮身上，事后身子酸软至极只得任他动作，再多抱怨也只化成服软的一句:“问。”  
“我这次走了，你是不是就要勾搭目标去了？”诸葛亮还是止不住自己发酸的语气。  
周瑜头一次考虑到自己身体的承受能力，认认真真思索了五秒，总算给了一个可能达标的答案。  
“我的计划里本来没有‘上床’这一部分，但如果只是你来的话…”周瑜眯着眼深深注视着诸葛亮，欲言却又止“…你懂我意思么？”说这话时他的声音依旧很妩媚，但在这种情形下又显得有点乖。  
周瑜是伪装过不同的角色，有时装得浑身带刺让人牙痒痒，有时又乖巧甜美得不可思议。可无论哪种对他都有致命的诱惑，诱惑到连诸葛亮开始怀疑自己是否真的心动了。  
“呵，遮遮掩掩……”最终诸葛亮还是勾唇笑了笑，尾音低落在愈来愈亲昵的亲吻里。

后来，为了圆满完成任务，周瑜换了一条完整的丝袜。

**Author's Note:**

> 总觉得最近开车越来越水了啊!  
> dbq我是文废(´-ωก`)


End file.
